Chloe (The One He Left Behind)
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: They say it's not based off of anyone; but I remember how he was supposed to sing that song to me; he never did. What if I told you Keaton, Wes and Drew actually knew a Chloe? What if I told you I'm Chloe and I'm the one he wanted but left behind. See why Emblem3 lied.
1. Prologue

**Chloe (The One He Left Behind)**

**By BaskbetballGirl124**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

"_They Lied."_

* * *

"This is it! First time on the radio let's go!" Drew Chadwick yells as the opening chords play out.  
_"Chloe! I know your sister turns everyone on!"  
_They sing as the song plays, jumping up and down, smiling.  
This is it, they're making it.  
After the song ends, the radio host asks, "So who is this Chloe?"  
"She's just a representation of all of the insecure girls in the world," Wesley Stromberg says.  
_Lie.  
_"So Chloe never was a real person?" The host asks.  
"No, I've never even met someone named Chloe," Keaton Stromberg replies.  
_Lie.  
_Drew looks over at Keaton.  
Drew remembers.  
Keaton fakes a smile.  
Keaton remembers.  
They both know the truth, yet they still lie.  
Obviously they remember that night.  
Three years ago, back in Sequim.  
When Keaton and Drew first wrote the chorus to that song.  
They remember how Keaton was going to sing it to her.  
And worst of all, they all remember how he never did.

Let's take a trip back in time.  
See why **they lied**.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chloe (The One He Left Behind)**

**By BasketballGirl124**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

* * *

_"Wow me."_

* * *

The year was 2010 and Keaton Stromberg was starting high school.  
He already had the year planned, academically and musically at least.  
With the eight periods out of the school day, he was taking a lunch, two music classes, and the rest of the day consisted of five advanced placement courses.  
He intended on having no distractions except his brother Wesley and best friend Drew.  
Wes was going to be a senior this year where as Drew was supposed to finish last year; he never did.  
Even though Drew had flunked out of high school, it didn't make him any less of a person, or friend.  
Drew was slowly but surely finding his way, between working minimum wage jobs and playing music.  
Keaton stood out of his brother's car and smiled, his life was starting here.  
"Let's go bro!" Wesley called wanting to lock the car.  
Keaton nodded and ran ahead to catch up with his older brother.  
"You look like such a freshman," Wes commented, shaking his SnapBack covered head.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Keaton asked.  
"You have the huge backpack and you look all prepared and you're actually smiling," he explained.  
"Are you saying I shouldn't be excited to start high school?" Keaton questioned.  
"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying bro," Wes laughed.  
"But Wes, you know I like school," Keaton reasoned.  
"You really are the mutant child Keaton."  
"It's not my fault I got the good looks, the brains, and not to mention the talent as well," Keaton retorted.  
"Keep telling yourself that baby brother," Wes smirked.  
"I will dammit," he said laughing.  
"Maybe you could give Drew some of your brains," Wes wondered aloud.  
"Hey! Drew's smart...just not academically," Keaton replied.  
The brothers broke out into a fit out laughter as they neared the school building.  
"See you at lunch bro, try to make some friends, be nice!" Wesley instructed.  
Keaton shook his head as he turned down a hallway to his locker.  
He found it and looked at his combination on his schedule entering it into the lock.  
Keaton wondered who his locker neighbors were going to be for the next four years.  
Hopefully nobody who didn't like him.  
Preferably a foreign exchange student that didn't speak any English.  
You see, Keaton was never popular; he never had a lot of friends and all the ones he had eventually left him for someone cooler, more interesting than him.  
The only ones who never left were Wesley and Drew.  
Wes was the opposite of Keaton though.  
Wes was fit, strong and not to mention popular and just an overall likable guy.  
Keaton was a lot like his brother except for the part that he wasn't nearly as strong and Keaton was just plain awkward.  
However he embraced his awkwardness; it made him different.  
"Excuse me, you're blocking my locker," said a small voice to the right of Keaton.  
He turned his head to look at the small voice.  
"Sorry," he said smiling down at her.  
She had on a white shirt that said _'Reach for the Stars,'_ on it that flowed just to the waist line of her navy blue skinny jeans. She wore crème colored Chuck Taylor Converse and had her brown hair pulled back into a braid that came down onto her left shoulder.  
Her stunning blue eyes were warm.  
As Keaton closed his locker he turned towards her, "I'm Keaton by the way. I'm just assuming you went to Bridget Middle since I've never met you."  
"No actually, I just moved here. My mom got a job transfer," she replied also closing her locker.  
"Well then, welcome to Sequim," he replied flashing her a smile.  
"I'm Chloe by the way," she said sticking out a hand.  
He took it and shook it.  
"Well seeming as we are indeed walking in the same direction what class would you happen to have first period?" Keaton asked.  
"I have AP English," Chloe replied smiling.  
"What a stroke of luck you're stuck with me first period!" He exclaimed sarcastically.  
"I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends Keaton," Chloe replied smiling up at him again.  
"No, it's probably just the butterflies in your stomach from the first day of high school in a new town," he joked.  
"You know I think you're right," she laughed, swiftly walking ahead of him and into their classroom.  
He jogged into the classroom finding her sitting at the back of the room in the corner.  
"You can't escape me that easily Chloe," he remarked sitting in front of her.  
"Apparently I can Keaton," she retorted smugly.  
They talked all the way up until the morning announcements.  
After the announcements the teacher introduced herself as Ms. Clark and then took attendance.  
"Keaton Stromberg?"  
"Here!" He called raising his hand.  
"Chloe Tate?" Ms. Clark called.  
"Here!" Chloe called from behind Keaton.  
Chloe Tate. What a perfect name.  
After attendance was taken the teacher handed back a piece of paper to everyone.  
"Class! This is our agenda for the entire year! This year we will read two books; also we have a short story unit, during which you will all write a story, minimum of three pages, maximum of eight. Also during the month of November we will all be writing a story with a minimum of 7,500 words, you may exceed that and I expect all of you to exceed that amount."  
"Easy," Chloe commented in Keaton's ear.  
"Also we will have a poetry unit. At the end if this unit you will have to present an original poem. For this you can write a song for a song is a form of poem," Ms. Clark explained.  
Keaton's head straightened right up and he smiled.  
"Someone's a little happy about poems," Chloe whispered in his year.  
"No, the songs. I'm a musician," he whispered.  
"I've heard that one before," she scoffed.  
"Maybe I'll have to prove you wrong...say during lunch?" He asked.  
"I'm looking forward to it," she said.  
Behind Keaton's back Chloe silently squealed and had a smile on her face.  
"Okay pack up and wait for the bell," Ms. Clark instructed, dismissing the students, letting them talk amongst themselves.  
Keaton immediately turned around to his new friend.  
"What do you have next?" He asked.  
"AP Biology...you?" Chloe replied.  
"Ha! Same. Let me see your schedule," he instructed.  
He read it over and smiled.  
"You better get used to me Ms. Tate," Keaton said smirking.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She replied nervous.  
"We have exactly seven periods together," Keaton replied.  
"Shit."  
"You don't like me, I knew it," Keaton said.  
Chloe laughed, "Understatement. I said shit because I feel bad for all of those people who won't get to know you because you're always going to be with me."  
"Don't do that to me!" He exclaimed a smile breaking out onto his lips.  
"Ha the freak found a freak friend," Josh said walking passed the two.  
Josh was a tormentor of Keaton's. He just didn't like Keaton, he thought he was weird because he liked cats, and liked to play music.  
Keaton never said anything mean about anybody, what was the point of it?  
Spread love, not war.  
"Did you know that studies show that people who call others names such as 'freak' tend to be socially deprived and don't have real, trustworthy friends?" Chloe asked.  
"You little pest!" Josh said turning around to face Chloe.  
Just then the bell rang, allowing the students to leave the classroom.  
Keaton pulled Chloe out of the room before Josh could come any closer to any of them.  
"I'd say saved by the bell," Chloe commented as they walked down the hall towards the science labs.  
"Why did you do that?" Keaton questioned.  
"What? Stand up for us? I did it because its the right thing to do for yourself!" Chloe said.  
"But by standing up for us you insulted someone," Keaton explained.  
"So? He insulted us!" Chloe said.  
"So that's stooping down to his level and that's not cool Chloe. Spread love not war and hate," Keaton said.  
"So you want me to be that jerks best friend?"  
"No but the best thing to do is stand up for yourself without bullying the person who's bullying you," Keaton said.  
"That's amazing that you think that way Keaton, it truly is extraordinary," Chloe complemented.  
"Thanks," he replied.  
"So what is that one class we don't have together?" Chloe asked, changing the subject.  
"I have orchestra and you have a study hall," Keaton said.  
"What do you play?" She asked curiously.  
"Trumpet and upright bass. When you get into high school they combine the band and orchestras and call it orchestra. It's supposed to make sound more professional or something," Keaton said.  
"So which do you think you'll play?" Chloe questioned.  
"Probably trumpet. I'm playing the bass guitar in GM," Keaton said.  
"Cool I'm going to do piano and probably guitar in general music," she said as they neared the lab.  
Lunch hour finally came around and Keaton asked Chloe if she wanted to sot with him, his brother and his friends.  
She accepted the invite and they both stalked over to the table at which Wesley and his friends sat.  
"Hey Keats! Who's your lovely friend?" Wes asked as they neared the table.  
"Wes this is Chloe Tate. Chloe this is my older brother Wesley," Keaton introduced.  
"Chloe!" Someone unfamiliar to Keaton yelled from the table.  
"You know her?" Keaton whispered.  
She nodded, "My sister Ally."  
"Keaton Stromberg this is probably Chloe's sister but yeah, this is Allison Tate," Wes introduced.  
"Hi, you can just call me Ally, and yeah I'm Chloe's sister," Ally said putting a hand out.  
Keaton smiled and took her hand shaking it.  
She was pretty, nobody could deny that. But all of those guys were practically throwing themselves at her, meanwhile Chloe was just as beautiful and no one was throwing themselves at her.  
Maybe it was just him but even if Chloe wasn't as pretty as her older sister, she had the best personality and that made her beautiful.  
The lunch period was halfway through when Chloe elbowed Keaton.  
He looked over at her giving her one of his half smiles.  
"What about that part of lunch when you were going to show me how great of a musician you are?" She questioned smirking.  
Keaton smirked as well and bid a farewell to his brother and friends.  
"Be safe! And use protection!" Wes called after Keaton and Chloe.  
Her mouth fell open in shock.  
"That's my brother jumping to conclusions, sorry about that," Keaton said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
They neared the empty General Music room.  
Keaton held open the door for Chloe saying, "Let's get to it."  
"Wow me," Chloe said setting her bag down.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emblem3, only the idea of the story.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying. Please drop a review! :) **

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	3. Chapter 2: Lawn Mower

**Chloe (The One He Left Behind)**

**By BasketballGirl124**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lawn Mower**

* * *

_"That means a lot to hear you say that."_

* * *

Keaton threw his bag on the ground and sat down in one of the chairs with a bass guitar in his hands.  
He started playing scales in fast rhythms.  
"Those are just scales Keaton, impress me come on," Chloe remarked from next to him.  
He smirked, "Alright."  
Keaton then started playing complicated sixteenth note rhythms.  
He then started playing soft rhythms that sounded like melodies.  
"That sounds so beautiful," Chloe said smiling.  
"It's supposed to be a melody for a new song I'm writing. I don't have any lyrics yet; I'm waiting for the perfect inspiration," Keaton explained, a smile forming on his lips.  
"I'm officially impressed Keaton," Chloe said searching for his eyes.  
When she and him finally locked eyes with him she smiled warmly at him and he shyly looked away.  
They mainly talked for the rest of the lunch period, getting to know each other.  
The rest of the school day was really a blur.  
Keaton and Chloe were at their lockers after final bell.  
"Day one of high school, complete," Chloe said sighing.  
"Hey in two weeks time you'll be comfortable with your surroundings and you'll have friends," Keaton said smiling over at her.  
"I hope," she said.  
Just then Wes walked over.  
"Hey Keaton, hi Chloe. So I'm heading out, you coming Keaton?" Wesley asked.  
"Chloe how are you getting home?" Keaton asked.  
"I'm walking, Ally has a free last period and goes home early," Chloe explained.  
"I'll walk with you then. Thanks for the ride though Wes, I'll see you at home," Keaton said giving a smile to his older brother.  
"Alright, also Keats, Drew's coming over tonight so make sure you get your homework done ASAP," Wes instructed.  
"Okay, see you bro," Keaton said bidding farewell to his brother.  
"Have fun. Bye guys," he replied leaving the two.  
"You don't have to walk me home Keaton," Chloe said turning to him.  
"You're right, I don't have to; but I want to," Keaton replied.  
It was a comfortable walk to Chloe's home, which was only a five minute walk from Keaton's.  
The summer was clearly coming to an end.  
School had started and the leaves on the trees had begun to change from green to an assortment of reds, oranges, and browns.  
"It really is beautiful here," Chloe remarked as she marveled at the changing leaves.  
"You should see the woods behind my house; I spent a lot of time back there, the quietness and simplicity of everything is truly inspiring and beautiful," Keaton said exhaling.  
"Maybe you can show me sometime," Chloe suggested.  
"I'm going to look forward to it," he replied.  
After a few short moments of silence Keaton asked, "So where are you from anyway?"  
"New York. Manhattan to be exact; my family and I lived in a penthouse. I loved it there. And if I'm being completely honest it's a lot rainier here than in New York," Chloe explained.  
"Yeah we get a lot of rain. But it's not like you don't get rain either. We just get it a little bit more often," Keaton said.  
They discussed their lives previous to their meeting.  
Keaton thought New York sounded great. He had always wanted to go there and hearing Chloe say all of those amazing things about it made him want to go there even more.  
Maybe one day he could go with Chloe.  
They soon neared Chloe's home.  
It was made out of red brick and was absolutely stunning.  
"Your house is beautiful," Keaton remarked as they walked up her driveway.  
"Yeah I guess so. Since it's my first actual house, I don't have much to compare it to, but it is pretty nice," Chloe said shrugging.  
They then approached Chloe's front door.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Chloe," Keaton said awkwardly.  
"I guess, bye," she replied pulling out her keys.  
Keaton started his decent down the porch steps when Chloe called, "Hey Keaton!"  
He turned to face her, "Yeah?"  
"I'm glad I met you. I'm happy to have a friend as amazing as you," she said smiling.  
Keaton walked back up the three porch steps and hugged her.  
Chloe was a little caught off guard by the hug, but hugged him back after a few seconds.  
"I'm happy I found you too Chloe. And if you think I'm amazing I'm wondering what you would be because you're such a better person than me," Keaton whispered through her hair and into her ear.  
Chloe sniffed, trying not to get too emotional.  
"Thank you Keaton. That meant the world to hear you say that," she whispered back.  
They pulled away from each other and smiled at one another.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Chloe," Keaton said.  
"Most definitely," she confirmed.  
Chloe went on her tip toes and kissed Keaton on the cheek.  
He smiled.  
The whole way home.

* * *

It was Saturday and Keaton and Chloe had made plans to hang out.  
They had planned to meet at Chloe's house at twelve then head into town and grab some coffee then do whatever they wanted after.  
Keaton couldn't wait any longer so at eleven he bid a farewell to Wesley and Drew.  
"Hey I thought you were meeting this girl at twelve?" Drew asked.  
"Yeah but I don't wanna wait to see her," Keaton said shyly.  
"Awwww! Keaton's got a wittle crush!" Wes said smiling at Drew.  
"No I don't!" Keaton protested.  
"Liar," Drew accused.  
"Okay, she's pretty but, she's my best friend," Keaton reasoned.  
"But she's not a dude which henceforth makes her your girlfriend," Wesley retorted.  
"Wrong, girl that is a friend. And good vocab use Wes," Keaton said.  
"I learned it all by myself," Wes said playfully.  
"Bro, everyone on this earth knows you're lying through your teeth," Drew said.  
Wes bowed his head in defeat.  
"I'll see you later guys," Keaton called as he exited the house.  
Keaton walked slowly to Chloe's house considering he was early.  
As he approached it he saw an annoyed Chloe on a sit-down lawn mower.  
She had her earphones in and was either singing along to the music or cursing at the machine she was on.  
Chloe looked up for a second to see Keaton smirking at her and immediately gave him the finger.  
That's when Keaton broke out into a fit of laughter.  
That was it for Chloe. She shut the machine off and pulled her earphones out of her ears then took off sprinting.  
Keaton realized too late that she was coming for him.  
She tackled him onto the freshly cut lawn and pinned him, his hands above his head while she rested on top of him, straddling him.  
"You know I have no problem killing you," she said breathlessly.  
"Yeah but then you have no one to buy you coffee," Keaton retorted smugly.  
"True. But I could always kill you and take your cash," Chloe said.  
"But then you'd miss me," he said.  
"I don't know what you're on Keaton, but you should know drugs are bad for you," she said shaking a finger in his face.  
Keaton took that as an opportunity to flip them over, now the tables had turned; he was now straddling Chloe.  
"Get off of me you jerk," she giggled from beneath him.  
"Then you must pay the price!" He declared.  
"Oh dear lord," she interrupted.  
"You have to give me a hug," Keaton said.  
Chloe scoffed, "Keaton, I was going to give you a hug either way, now let me up!"  
Keaton smirked and released her arms then carefully climbed off of her.  
He held out a hand and helped her stand up.  
"Good morning," he said laughing.  
"Morning Keaton," Chloe said wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.  
He hugged her back, savoring the moment.  
"Well, I have to finish cutting the grass. You could probably tell I'm not very good at it, huh?" Chloe asked.  
"You'll get the hang of it eventually," he replied smiling.  
"Eventually," she repeated scoffing.  
Keaton smirked, chuckling at his friends frustration.  
"Come on, while I finish up you can wait inside," Chloe said walking towards the front door of her home.  
Keaton stood frozen.  
"Aren't you coming?" She asked.  
"I'd have to meet your family. Usually dads don't like it when boys come over, even when they're just friends. Trust me I've seen it many times with Wes; he comes home petrified," Keaton said slightly dazed.  
"Aw Keats! Don't worry, you know Ally already and my mom loves when I bring friends home," Chloe said.  
"What about your dad?" He asked.  
Chloe looked down at the ground, "My parents divorced when I was seven, my dad got remarried with this young blonde and moved to California. The last time I saw him was three years ago."  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea Chloe," Keaton said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey his loss right?" Chloe asked her face brightening back up.  
"Exactly, he has a wonderful daughter," Keaton said hugging her once again.  
She soon released and led him into the house.  
"No Chloe I don't like people!" He complained as she dragged him closer to the house.  
"Might as well get it out of the way Keaton!" She said.  
Chloe kept tugging him closer to the house but when they came close to the concrete steps Chloe was at a loss as to how get her friend up the stairs.  
"Just climb the damn stairs Keaton!" She demanded.  
He jumped slightly and walked up the stairs.  
Chloe pulled him into the house, sighing.  
"Mom! Ally! Come meet someone!" Chloe called up the wooden stairs that stood right in front of the door to outside.  
The white walls were decorated with paintings and family photos.  
Ally came running down the stairs.  
"Chloe I know him already!" She groaned.  
Keaton didn't know if he should be offended or not.  
Ally was wearing sky blue cotton short shorts and a black tank top. Ally truly was gorgeous.  
Whereas Chloe was wearing sweatpants that ended just below her knee and an old T-shirt.  
But for some reason Keaton still thought Chloe out shown her older sister dramatically.  
"Well I have to finish cutting the lawn because you refused because god forbid you get a speck of dirt under your nails," Chloe said glaring at her sister.  
"Hey these are new; I got them put on yesterday!" Ally said.  
"They're fake! Replace them! You do that with enough boys," Chloe muttered.  
"Enough both of you! Ally go finish cleaning the kitchen from lunch," said a woman walking down the stairs.  
She had blonde hair and was muscular; she must've been an athlete back in the day.  
Her blue eyes resembled Chloe's, however hers looked more tired.  
"Who's this?" The woman asked Chloe.  
"Mom this is my friend Keaton Stromberg. Keaton this is my mom Abigail Tate," Chloe said gesturing as she spoke.  
"Please call me Abby. It's nice to meet one of Chloe's friends," Abby said smiling.  
"It's lovely to meet you as well," Keaton replied.  
"I'm going to go finish the lawn. I'll be in soon," Chloe said placing a hand on Keaton's shoulder.  
He gave her a warm smile as she went back outside.  
"So Keaton, how did you and my daughter meet?" Abby asked as she led him into the kitchen.  
"Oh Chloe and I are locker neighbors and we have all but one class together," Keaton explained.  
"You're very well spoken," Abby said.  
"Thank you," he replied quickly smiling.  
"So tell me a little bit about yourself."  
"Well I live with my older brother Wesley, my mother and our best friend Drew. My parents recently divorced. My brother, Drew and myself all enjoy playing an making music. If becoming a professional musician doesn't work out, which it probably won't I want to become an audio engineer and hopefully work at a record label," Keaton explained.  
"That's amazing. Now do you play any instruments?" Abby asked.  
"Yes. I sing and I can play the guitar, upright bass, bass guitar, recorder, trumpet, drum set and the bongos," Keaton explained smiling.  
"Well that's quite a lot," she said.  
"I'd like to think so ma'am," he said.  
"I'm friends with his brother. Wes is cool, not as smart you are. He says you're a genius," Ally said from across the kitchen.  
"No I got the brains and Wesley got the looks," Keaton laughed.  
"Oh don't put yourself down," Abby said.  
"I don't mind actually though. All of these people that Wes date, are good people and all that but at the same time are a waste of energy. If rather date someone who I think is the one. I'd rather spend my time searching for her then waste my time on someone who I think isn't the one. Kind of hypocritical, I know, but that's my opinion," Keaton explained.  
"That's a good way of looking at life Keaton. I'm glad Chloe has someone like you in her life," Abby complemented.  
"**That means a lot to hear you say that** thank you," Keaton replied a genuine smile on his lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW even if you don't have an account!**

**Also it would mean the world to me if you could send the link of this story to Emblem3. They do read fanfics and I actually want them to read this. **

**Also I was just on vacation so that's why this was postponed an entire week. I also finished chapter 3 and I'm like quarter of the way done with chapter 4 so hopefully those will be up soon!**

**REPLIES!**

**SouthParkaholic- Well no I don't. Ever. I miss you! I hope Florida sucks so you can come back home! No offense to Florida or anything. AND YOU KNOW LIKE THE ENTIRE PLOT why am I responding? Lol love you and miss you!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	4. Chapter 3: K-E-A

**Chloe (The One He Left Behind)**

**By BasketballGirl124**

* * *

**Chapter 3: K-E-A**

* * *

"_As long as we have each other and a plate of spaghetti we'll be okay."_

* * *

Soon enough Chloe finished her work and changed.  
When she came down the stairs, her hair was in a French Braid and she wore a navy blue tank top that read in large white letters _'Forever Young.'_ She also wore light washed jean shorts and her favorite pair of Converse.  
Keaton had already picked up on which one was her favorite. The navy blue high tops with white laces.  
"Ready?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Yeah," Keaton replied smiling.  
"Have fun kids. Be careful too. And don't leave each other's side," Abby instructed.  
"Like that's possible; they've been conjoined at the hips since the first day of school," Ally murmured.  
"Okay bye!" Chloe said grabbing Keaton's hand and pulling him out the front door of the house.  
As they walked down the sidewalk towards town Keaton said, "you look really pretty today."  
"Aw thank you Keaton. That was sweet," Chloe said blushing.  
Keaton smiled.  
"So what do you want to do?" Chloe asked as they rounded a corner.  
"I was thinking StarBucks then whatever," Keaton replied.  
"Oh! I could really go for a StarBucks after mowing the lawn. I never knew machinery was so hard to work," Chloe explained.  
"I've been mowing my lawn since I was tall enough to reach the pedals," he muttered.  
"I hate you," she retorted.  
"If you hated me you wouldn't be here," Keaton said.  
"So true. Thanks for being amazing Keaton," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.  
He embraced her tightly and took in her sweet scent.  
To say the rest of that day wasn't interesting would be a complete lie.  
After spending time getting coffee, Keaton convinced Chloe to try skateboarding.  
When Chloe finally agreed, they went to his house and he tried to teach her on his driveway.  
Keaton ended the day with lots of slap marks and bruises from Chloe falling so much onto him.  
Keaton walked Chloe home, his board in hand.  
"I want to give you a nick name," Chloe announced.  
"Well people call me Keats. My brother calls me Baby Keats," he explained.  
"No. I want an original nickname. So whenever you hear it, you know it's me talking," Chloe explained.  
"Did you have something in mind?" Keaton asked.  
"Yes actually. Kea. K-E-A. Simple yet special. Like you," Chloe said smiling.  
"So Kea as in like a key for your house?" He asked.  
"Yeah, kind of. But only Kea has meaning to it whereas I don't care what you do with your house key," Chloe said laughing.  
"Kea. I like it," Keaton said a smile bright on his face.  
"Good I'm glad," Chloe replied.  
Keaton walked her to her front porch and gave her a hug goodnight.  
"I'll see you later Kea," Chloe said opening her door.  
"Goodnight Chloe," he replied.  
Keaton skated home a smile never leaving his face.  
"Hey bro," Wes greeted as Keaton walked through his own front door.  
"Hi," he replied setting his board down.  
"Come here," Wes demanded.  
"Ugh why?" Keaton groaned as he dragged himself to his living room where Wes and Drew sat.  
"Sit." Drew instructed motioning to the sofa across from Wes and Drew.  
After Keaton sat, Wes cleared his throat.  
"Ask her out."  
"Who?"  
"You know damn straight who."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes. Ask Chloe out man!" Drew yelled.  
"Why would I ask her out?" Keaton replied.  
"Dude, because you like her!" Wes said getting annoyed at his little brother.  
Keaton truly was naïve.  
"Keats, you should've yourselves when you were on the driveway! You couldn't stop smiling at each other. You were laughing and you kept hugging. I would think you two were married if I didn't know you two!" Wes explained.  
"She's my best friend," he replied sheepishly.  
"And that's all you'll ever be if you never take that chance!" Drew reasoned.  
"You-you don't understand! Neither of you do! She is the _only_ friend I have! Everyone else leaves! It's either I'm not cool enough or I'm too dorky or-or I'm not you! Everyone thinks just cause I'm always with you guys makes me cool and confident. But it doesn't! They're all looking for Drew and Wes, the cool guys as a friend! Not Keaton the dork!"  
Keaton didn't even realize he was yelling or that he had stood up.  
His lip started to quiver, so he ran.  
He ran up the stairs and into his room. He locked the door and jumped on his bed, his head on the pillow.  
He didn't know how long he'd been on that bed but when his sister Brianna called him to dinner he knew it had been at least an hour.  
"I'm not hungry," was his response.  
"Okay, suit yourself," Brianna called through the door.  
After she left Keaton grabbed his acoustic guitar.  
He randomly plucked strings making up a brand new melody.  
"Oh oh whoa oh oh oh," he softly sang.  
_"Kea. K-E-A. Simple yet special. Like you."  
_"Am I simple? I guess my life is simple enough," Keaton thought aloud his fingers still fumbling on the neck of the guitar.  
Keaton's mind wondered.  
Then he got his idea.  
He grabbed an old notepad and a pen and wrote _'Meet_ _Keaton'_ at the top.  
"Don't bring me down. I'm just trying to live my simple life," Keaton said as he wrote those words.  
This song was far from done, he needed a new name and he can't use the same two sentences for the entire song.  
After an hour of brainstorming Keaton gave up, turning his iPod on.  
_'Every Breath You Take,'_ by Sting & the Police played softly.  
Keaton listened to every kind of music. Alternative, Classic Rock, Pop, Rap, R&B, the list goes on and on.  
There was suddenly a light tap on his door.  
"Breezie, I told you I wasn't hungry!" He said.  
The person kept knocking anyway.  
He groaned, unlocking the door and pulling it open.  
And there stood Wesley with a plate of Spaghetti and a can of soda.  
"I'm not hungry," Keaton said starting to close the door.  
Wes put his foot in the doors pathway and kept it opened.  
"You don't have to eat, but you need to listen bro," Wesley said completely serious.  
Keaton opened the door wide and took the food from his brother, sitting down at his desk and eating.  
"I'm sorry," was all Wes could muster out.  
"For what? I yelled at you and Drew," Keaton said between bites.  
"I'm sorry for pushing you. I didn't know you felt that way about other people. But Keaton you have to understand something. You are strong. Stronger than me. Sure I work out; but you, you put up with bullies and fake friends. That's amazing. And I know I have girlfriends and whatnot, and I guess I just wanted to see my little brother be happy for once," Wes explained sheepishly.  
"Bro, I'm happy being single. It's not weak being single, it's being strong enough to wait for what you deserve. I'm not taking anything away from you. You just work differently than I do I guess," Keaton said sincerely.  
"I know that now. I won't push. I promise. But that doesn't mean you can avoid your feelings for Chloe," Wesley said.  
His younger brother glared at him.  
"I'm sorry it's obvious that something is there! I just want what's best for my baby brother," Wes said puckering his lips like he was talking to a child.  
"I really want to kill you right now," Keaton said chuckling.  
"Hey! **As long as we have each other and a plate of spaghetti we'll be okay.** Everything's going alright. I promise," Wesley said smiling at his brother.  
They spent the rest of the night figuring out a better title for Keaton's 'song.'

* * *

**Please read and review. The reviews are vital to me! I need to know your opinions!**

**Also, I know multiple songs were sampled or touched on in this chapter. For example **_**'The Simple Life' **_**by Keaton Stromberg and **_**'Spaghetti,' **_**by Emblem3. There is a reason for that. This is meant to be before they were famous so this is supposed to be where they got their ideas and inspirations. (I know the lyrics to the Simple Life are wrong. They're supposed to be.)**

**Also please don't forget to send the link to this story to the boys; I would love for them to read it. **

**And review pretty please!**

**Peace! **

**~BasketballGirl124**


	5. Chapter 4: Glenn Coco

**Chloe (The One He Left Behind)**

**By BasketballGirl124**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Glenn Coco**

* * *

"_Before it's too late."_

* * *

It was soon the end of October, and Drew was holding his annual birthday and Halloween party.  
Drew said Keaton could invite a guest and he thought of no one else but Chloe.  
As the two walked to their lockers after eighth period he asked her.  
"So Drew's having this party and he said I could invite a guest and I was wondering if you would like to be that guest?" Keaton asked.  
"What kind of party are we talking about here Kea?" Chloe asked.  
"It's a costume party. As you know Drew's birthday was at the beginning of the month and he always has a costume birthday party. I usually don't go, but now that I might have someone to go with, I'll go," Keaton explained.  
"That sounds cool. When is it?" She asked.  
"Friday at seven at the Chadwick residence. I think your sister is invited too," Keaton said.  
"Great," Chloe scoffed.  
"Why what's the matter with Ally going?" He questioned.  
"She'll boss me around Keaton. She'll be dressed with her ass hanging out and tell me I'm not dressed properly when she hardly has clothing on," Chloe explained.  
"Oh. Well don't listen to her. So what shall we go as?" Keaton asked.  
"I don't know. Salt and pepper?" She asked.  
"Mustard and ketchup?" He asked.  
"I like that one better, I look good in yellow and you look good in red," Chloe said.  
"Oh so you like when I wear red now? Huh?" He asked suggestively.  
Chloe's eyes widened, she blushed.  
"I'm kidding with you Chloe! Come on lighten up!" Keaton said laughing.  
"Hello kiddies. You ready to go home?" Wesley asked as he approached them.  
"I'm ready. Chloe, you need a ride?" Keaton asked.  
"Yeah Ally left already. But only if its okay with you Wes," Chloe said.  
"It's always cool with me. You're my brothers best friend!" Wes replied enveloping Chloe into a bear hug.

* * *

It was the night of Drew's party and Chloe was over the Stromberg's house.  
"Chloe I'm ready to go as soon as you are," Keaton said descending his stairs.  
He had on a red jump suit and had a red dress like thing over it. He had a triangular hat held in his hand.  
Chloe was dressed similarly only in yellow.  
"Okay kids let me take your picture!" Keaton's mom said running over with her camera.  
Chloe and Keaton each helped one another put their hats on and stood next to each other.  
"Ketchup and mustard that truly is cute!" Breezie said from the doorway.  
After pictures were taken Chloe and Keaton walked to Drew's house that was already bustling with people.  
They walked in the house together and immediately spotted Wes, who was dressed as a hockey player.  
"Hey! How are my favorite pair of hotdog toppings?" He called from across the room.  
Chloe started laughing and Keaton make a mental note to slap Wes later.  
"Hey children! Glad you guys could come!" Drew said hugging them both.  
Drew was dressed in a tank top, snap back, and baggy jeans.  
"What are you supposed to be Drew?" Keaton asked.  
"Your brother!" Drew exclaimed laughing.  
Keaton high fived him and told him he'd see him later.  
After only a few steps into the main hallway of the house, Chloe pulled Keaton to the side.  
"I can't do this," she said looking down.  
"What? Chloe what's wrong?" Keaton asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I feel like Caty from _Mean Girls_. I'm so out of place. I don't belong here! Look at what all of these girls are wearing and I'm freaking mustard!" She whisper-shouted.  
Keaton looked around the hallway. All the girls had on next to no clothing.  
"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. You're here to have a great time with your best friend. Now, lets have some fun!" Keaton exclaimed dragging Chloe to the dance floor, also known as the living room.  
They danced for an hour, laughing at one another.  
"Yo Keats! Come play!" Drew called from the dining room.  
Keaton shrugged and dragged Chloe with him.  
"What are we playing?" Keaton asked as he sat down in the opening for him and Chloe.  
"Spin the bottle," Wes replied smirking.  
"Rules: you _have_ to kiss the person, on the lips. If the bottle lands on someone of the same sex you then have to kiss the person of the opposite sex to the left of them. If two people kiss each other three consecutive times, the game ends and the two get locked in the closet for 7 minutes in heaven. Got it?" Drew asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
There were five girls and six guys playing.  
Drew started and it ended on a girl who was unfamiliar to Keaton.  
After a while of playing, the bottle landed in front of Keaton.  
The girl quickly pecked him on the lips.  
It wasn't his first kiss and it certainly wasn't the best.  
"Let's go little brother, spin the bottle!" Wesley instructed.  
Keaton glared at Wes and spun the bottle.  
The bottle came to a slow stop, pointing to the person to his left.  
Chloe.  
Wesley immediately grinned and Drew could hardly hold in his laughter.  
Chloe blushed a deep shade of red.  
"Come on! Get some man!" Wes yelled.  
The girl next to Wes slapped the back of his head.  
"Be nice. He's shy," she instructed.  
Keaton turned towards Chloe.  
She was biting her lip.  
"Kiss her already dude!" Drew called.  
Without a second thought Keaton crashed his lips onto Chloe's.  
Keaton raised his hand cupping her cheek.  
The kiss lasted only a minute, but it left Keaton wanting more.  
Maybe Wes was right, he did like her.  
Chloe quickly span the bottle and ironically landed on Keaton.  
"This is a freaking sign!" Wesley hissed.  
Once again the girl next him shushed him.  
Chloe smiled up at Keaton then slowly leaned in, connecting their lips once again.  
This kiss was shorter, only lasting a few seconds.  
Keaton leaned away smiling.  
Keaton spun the bottle once more.  
His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets.  
It landed on Chloe again.  
"It's a _fucking_ sign!" Wes yelled.  
Keaton looked at Chloe and shrugged.  
He leaned in and kissed her sweet lips once again.  
It was short. Not as short as the one Chloe had given him, but not as long as the first kiss they shared.  
"Game over guys. And you two are coming with me," Drew said standing up.  
Chloe's eyes widened as she remembered the rule; three consecutive times kissing and you play seven minutes in heaven.  
Chloe ran ahead of Keaton to catch up with Drew.  
"Drew! I'm not playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with my best friend!" She whisper shouted at him.  
"Look, that's the rule of the game, sorry. But Chloe, be honest with yourself. You know you like him!" Drew said turning towards her.  
"Even if I did, it doesn't change the fact that he is still my best friend," she reasoned.  
"Well, you still have to make out with him so have fun! We might open the door after seven minutes," Drew winked pushing Chloe inside a closet in what looked to be Drew's bedroom.  
Keaton was soon pushed in as well and the door closed, locked soon after.  
"I'm sorry, I know you don't want to do this," Keaton said to her.  
The closet wasn't very big, they couldn't move without touching each other.  
_"You know you like him!"  
_Drew's words kept ringing in Chloe's ears.  
She did know she liked him.  
"Look, we both know Wes and Drew are both right outside this door listening to this conversation. And we both know they will keep us in here until we make out," Chloe said.  
Keaton nodded.  
Simultaneously they both leaned in. Their lips touched, sending fireworks and butterflies throughout the small room.  
Soon it was a full out make out session.  
Keaton licked her lip asking her for entrance that she granted.  
Their tongues worked in unison, no one more dominant than the other.  
Chloe's hands found their way to Keaton's hair, her fingers combing through it.  
Keaton's hands cupped her cheeks, trying to bring them as close as possible.  
They both knew it had been much longer than seven minutes, and they both knew Wes and Drew knew they were making out, but that didn't matter.  
They were stuck in the moment.  
Keaton leaned in more, deepening the kiss.  
In the process, Chloe hit the opposite wall, Keaton's body knocking into hers.  
They both let out a moan, from the collision. Not in any way other than that.  
They continued to make out.  
But Wes and Drew both heard the moan, jumping to the worst conclusion.  
They immediately unlocked the door, swinging it open to find Chloe against a wall, her hands in Keaton's hair. Both of them mutually kissing each other.  
"Okay no sex for you Glenn Coco," Wes said grabbing Keaton by the collar of the outer dress like thing on his costume pulling him outside the closet.  
"Glenn Coco, really Wes?" Drew asked laughing.  
"Hey what can I say?" Wes replied grinning.  
"Sex? What the hell bro? We're way too young for that! We fell against a wall! I tripped!" Keaton exclaimed.  
"Oh, well, it didn't sound like that," Drew said laughing.  
"He's telling the truth," Chloe said, still inside the closet.  
"In that case; you go Glenn Coco!" Wesley exclaimed.  
Drew erupted into laughter and Wesley joined him.  
Keaton took the opportunity to grab Chloe's hand and take her outside.  
They walked down the sidewalk, away from Drew's house.  
It was a slightly awkward silence.  
Keaton walked Chloe to her front door.  
"I had a really great time tonight. Thank you for coming," Keaton said.  
"Thanks for inviting me. I had a blast," Chloe replied.  
She hugged him tightly.  
When she pulled away she kissed his cheek and went inside her house.  
Keaton ran home, a smile never leaving his face.  
Wesley was home already, he was changed into a tank and a pair of sweats.  
"Someone's happy," he stated looking at his brother's face.  
"I kissed her," was all he said.  
"Bro you made out with her," Wes corrected.  
Keaton laughed and looked down, smiling.  
"So you two are dating now right?" Wes asked.  
"I don't know. We didn't talk about it," Keaton replied.  
"Well make sure you ask her out **before it's too late**," Wes instructed leaving Keaton in the living room of their home.

* * *

**Hey so sorry I was slow on updating! I had Marching Band Camp all this past week from 8 to 5:30. I know long! So anyway hope you enjoyed! Chapter five should be up next weekend!**

**Please drop a review, those are always greatly appreciated! **

**Also if you feel like getting to know me better you can follow me on Instagram or twitter! I'm friendly I swear! **

**Instagram- tsalvati**

**Twitter- TaraSalvati**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related Emblem3. Which includes their hit single Chloe (You're the One I Want)**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


End file.
